Artificial lighting fixtures are common and important devices in modern society, providing individuals the ability to see indoors and outdoors in all natural lighting conditions. Designers often depend on lighting to not only illuminate a space, but also to set a mood and create an atmosphere within the space. Their ability to do so is currently limited by the characteristics of conventional lighting. Many of the light fixtures used today have evolved little since the invention of the lightbulb. Some of the most common forms of artificial lighting remain lamps and ceiling light fixtures that illuminate a space using one or more conventional light bulbs, such as incandescent, halogen, or compact fluorescent bulbs. Such bulbs are rigid and fragile, inefficient, and may get dangerously hot dining use.
Some designers strive to achieve a particular aesthetic with the help of flexible, elongate lighting systems; however, current options for flexible, elongate lighting systems are also limited. For example, common options include string lighting and rope lighting. String lighting (e.g., patio string lights and holiday lights), include a plurality of small, rigid bulbs connected by a wire. Rope lighting includes an array of small lights encased in a single, flexible tube. The ambiances that can be created with these conventional elongate lighting systems are limited, and experiential, interactive opportunities with these lighting, systems are minimal.
Fiber optics is another example of a flexible, elongate lighting system. In fiber optics, a light source is positioned at a first end of a glass or polymeric fiber, and light travels from the first end of the fiber to a second end. Fiber optic systems are not a common or ideal option for artificial lighting due to the limited amount of illumination they generate. In fact, an objective of fiber optics is to minimize light loss (i.e., illumination along the length of the fiber) in order to transmit signals (i.e., light) with high fidelity from one end of the fiber to the other.
Thus, there is a need for new and improved lighting systems that enable more creative aesthetics and lighting experiences than is possible with conventional lighting solutions.